Christmas Dream
by BoundaryOfLimitation
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and our Kanda couldn't sleep...Then one particular red-headed sleep walked to his room! How would Kanda react and what present will he receive from that particular red-headed? My new one for Christmas! Enjoy An attempted happy story


**Hi People! It's me again! This is a new one for this coming Christmas...I wish I own this anime but no such luck...Excuse me for my lousy GRAMMAR and enjoy!**

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and it has been more then three hours since I've been lying on my bed trying to sleep. But no matter how much I toss and turn or shift, I couldn't find one bloody spot that is a little warm. Stupid winter nights! Screw the snows and the gruesome cold weather and Christmas can go to hell!

I can even see my own breath every time I breathe in my room! That stupid Komui should built a heater instead of some dumb fire place. The last time I use that thing, that idiot rabbit set his own hair on fire.

I wonder where the hell is he now? I bet he's doing something stupid. What am I thinking? Who cares where he is, probably still in the library writing idiotic novels about everything I did today. That idiot never give me any peace.

I rolled sideways and looked out the window beside me. Thousands of frozen tears were floating in the dark depressed sky, somehow it made me even more annoyed. Winter always make me feel edgy.

Shivering, I pull my thick sheets higher up my chin. I can't feel my toes anymore. I sighed to myself. It's going to be a long, long night.

Suddenly, my door clicked open silently. I sighed even louder. That idiot never leaves me alone. Not even at night!

I squinted in the darkness and made out a tall figure with wild hair walking numbly towards me.

"What do you want this time?" I snapped, breaking the silence. Nobody reply me. The figure just kept walking towards my bed slowly.

"Lavi?" I sat up on my bed and saw his eyes were closed. He was sleep walking. How dumb. Slowly, he reached out a hand and touched the empty space next to me. His hand kept moving until his warm hand came contact with my stomach and then moved upwards and touch my long hair as though assuring himself it was me right there.

I sat there, didn't know how the hell to react to a sleep walking idiot. He removed his hand from my long black hair that was really messy from tossing around so much and crawled into my bed next to me.

With his eyes still closed, he sneaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close. Immediately I felt annoyed.

"Get off me!" I whispered loudly at his ear but the only reaction I got was being pulled even closer. That stupid crazy rabbit.

"Lavi! Wake up!" I whispered harshly again but no more reaction this time. I closed my eyes to calm myself down and restrained my arms from pushing him off the bed.

I looked down at the long pale arms and sighed. I give up. The idiot is such a heavy sleeper. He wouldn't wake up even if there is an earthquake. Carefully, I lay sideways and glare at Lavi.

His eye patch was no where to be seen, I noticed for the first time and his expression caught my attention. He looked so...sad. He was never sad before. Even if he is, he doesn't show it so carelessly like this.

He looked so innocent and vulnerable. His wild flaming red hair was very messy and fall gently all around him. He suddenly shifted and if possible, scooted even closer to me. Those arms were like stubborn elastic bands that refuse to let go while I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Yuu-chan." my name escaped from his lips as he nuzzled my neck. I immediately stop squirming and looked down at him. His eyes were still closed but there were tears rolling down the edge of his eyes.

_Crack._

Ah, something just broke in my chest.

Perhaps because of my tiredness, or maybe perhaps because Lavi's stupidity that had rubbed a little on me, I unconsciously wrap my arms around him and soon, his tears stopped and fell deeper asleep.

For the first time in the whole winter season, my body felt warm, the smell of Lavi made me comfortable and before I know it, I too fell asleep.

The next thing I knew was there was something trembling terribly in my arms. I snapped open my eyes and saw Lavi's face was frowning and squirming around. He was having a bad dream.

He toss and turn next to me as I watched, didn't know what to do. His face looked so painful, it took me five seconds to sit up, not to panic and regain my composure before grabbing his arms to still him.

"Lavi!" he continued to struggle in his sleep.

"Lavi! Wake up!"

"No! Don't go! Don't leave me here!" his voice cracked as he screamed in his dream.

"Lavi! It's me, Kanda. Wake up!" I shook his shoulders but he kept crying.

"I don't wanna be a bookman! No! No!"

"Lavi!" I yelled this time. "Wake up!"

"Yuu-chan!" he screamed my name. I frowned as I shook his shoulders harder. He will pay for this later for screaming my name so loud.

He suddenly gasped and his eye lids shoot wide open. A pair of deep emerald green eyes filled with pain and sadness looked up at me.

After a few minutes of staring at me, his eyes soften.

"Yuu-chan." he whispered and tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks in rivers.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly and calmly even though I was at the edge of panic.

He didn't answer me, instead he sat up in front of me and cried behind his hands.

"What are you crying for? You wimp?" I yelled at him, annoyed but worried.

He didn't answer and continued to cry like a five year old.

The next thing I do, I have no idea why I did it. Slowly, I leaned forward and pulled his hands away gently to see his crying face. Without knowing exactly what the hell I was doing, I wrapped my arms protectively around him and rest his head on my shoulder, feeling the warmth coming from his whole body.

He cried on my shoulder while I crawled out from under my tough, cold facade and for the first time ever, I hugged him close to me, drawing circles on his back trying to soothe him.

"Yuu-chan." he whispered after half an hour of sobbing like a freaking kid.

"What?" I answered, sounding a little annoyed but not harsh.

"Why are you in my room?" I pulled away and glare at him.

"Think, smarty pants. This is MY room." I snapped at him while he frowned in confusion.

"Why am I in your room?"

"You were sleep walking and you came to me." I said irritably.

"Oh,"

"Yes, oh. Now that you're fine, would you get out? I'm trying to get some sleep." I said harshly, putting my mask back on and pulled away from him.

"Yuu-chan!" he whined like always which pisses me off but also assured me that he's fine.

"Get back to your room!"

"But it's Christmas! Look!" he pointed excitedly at the window next to us and I saw the sun was slowly crawling up from the distance. Everything was pale and white and soft and it made my eyes hurt.

"You stupid idiot! Now I don't have time to sleep!" I said angrily at him.

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan." he said quietly. I stared at him and finally sighed.

"Baka usagi." I cursed under my breath.

"I'm really sorry." I was about to say 'yeah, you should be' but tears begun to fall from his eyes again.

"Why are you such a bloody cry baby? Stop crying!" I smacked his head with my knuckles and he wailed.

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth, about to say something nasty to him and a huge weight jumped on me.

"Lavi! Get off me!" I yelled trying to pull the arms away from my neck.

"I love you." a small voice whispered and I froze.

"What?"

"Last night, I told Santa I want you for my Christmas present and he brought me here." he said, his voice sounded sad.

"Don't say stupid stuff Lavi. It's not funny." I said coldly despite of my thumping heart in my chest.

"I'm not joking Yuu, I'm serious."

"Santa don't exist! How old are you? Five?"

"But he really gave me the gift I'm asked for."

"I'm not yours you retard!"

"How can you say that? I told you I love you didn't I? I'm serious!"

"I said, don't sat STUPID stuff! It's no-" I couldn't finish my sentence because a pair of soft lips suddenly crushed on mine. Once again, I froze, didn't know what to do but my bloody body responded to that little kiss.

"Stop it!" I tried to talk between kisses but neither he nor my body listen.

"I love you Yuu-chan!" he smiled like the sun after our little kissing session was over.

"And thank you for being with me last night. You felt very warm." he grinned his stupid grin again but this time, it reaches his eyes and my heart warmed up instead of the old annoyance tugging at my temper.

Wrapping his arms around me tightly, I couldn't find the will to pull away again.

"Thank you Yuu-chan, I love you and Merry Christmas." he whispered into my hair.

"Aren't I the best present you ever get?" I looked away blushing and he grinned evilly.

"I knew it! You love me too don't you?" he asked excitedly.

"No. I. Don't"

"Yes. You. Do"

"No! I don't!"

"Yes! And this is the going to be the best Christmas ever!"

"Get out of my room! I need to sleep!"

"No way! We're going to ice skating!"

"You can go yourself."

"Aww~~ Yuu-chan!"

"Shut up!"

"Let's go together!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you!"

"Stop saying that! It's not normal you idiot!"

"B-but! It's not fair!"

and our argument goes on until I finally agree with him. Getting a red-headed idiot for Christmas present? I guess winter and cold weather and Christmas are not so bad huh?

* * *

**That's super LAME~~ Argh!!! I hope it's not too bad cause I'm not good at happy stuffs...Drop a few comments if you like and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


End file.
